


【黑白】Hot Milk （2020-08-18）

by ShadowSelina



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 11:08:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25968652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowSelina/pseuds/ShadowSelina
Summary: 安度因做了个噩梦。
Relationships: Wrathion/Anduin Wrynn
Kudos: 3





	【黑白】Hot Milk （2020-08-18）

**梗概：安度因做了个噩梦。**

> *意识流，短打日常向，OOC警告
> 
> *写论文写到脑细胞暴毙，写这篇的时候没有任何灵感完全就是在生拉硬扯，质量可想而知。

金发的少年走在暴风城花园的小径上。在大灾变毁掉大半个暴风城之前，这里曾是他在白色大理石的城市里最喜欢的地方——柔软的草地、整洁干净的长椅、欢快的鸟鸣声，高大的苹果树则会在春天开出一朵朵苹果花。

他喜欢来这里。早先是和伯瓦尔，再后来是和他的父亲。伯瓦尔会叮嘱他不要到处乱跑、要有王子的气质，但是他的父亲从不会这么说。大多情况下他们只是各干各的事：他观察树枝间的松鼠和鸟雀、或者是复习先知布置的功课；而他的父亲就像块坚硬的石头一个人坐在某张长椅上发呆。他想着圣光，还有和平的世界。他的父亲想着这个国家，想着已经过世的母亲在春天明媚的笑容。

他们不怎么聊天。因为在其他时候已经聊的够多了；在那种时刻，只需沉默就够了。

金发的少年停下脚步；在被夕阳染红的天空下，伫立在花园的一角眺望港口的，正是他的父亲。说起来，不知为什么，他总觉得自己已经很久没有见到过父亲了。他笑着上前，想向那个魁梧的身影问好，想再一次和他一起看着东部王国美丽的夕阳——

空气在一瞬间扭曲了。

金发的青年独自一人站在肃穆的大理石纪念碑之间。他的脚下是蓝色的地毯而不是花园柔软的草地，父亲的身影则静静地歇息在大理石的墓园之上，灰白而沉重——那只是一尊石像罢了，从破碎海岸回来的只有他的双剑和一封家书。

潘多拉的魔盒打开了。恐慌和悲伤在一瞬间向金发的青年袭来，像汹涌的海潮淹没了他。苦涩的海水。窒息的感觉。不，不要这样。不要再一次——

有什么东西拽住他的脚腕向下一拉。这一次他在无尽的黑色海洋之中缓缓下沉，一只只的眼睛在黑暗中凝望着他、指控着他。他知道那些眼睛属于谁——它们属于泰达希尔的暗夜精灵，属于暴风城的士兵，属于布伦纳丹的平民，属于派往纳沙塔尔的先遣队员，属于每一个在战争中失去生命的无辜死者。而在那之后——

他看见古神巨大的躯壳，看到手持匕首的背影。这是他第一次意识到，即便是巨龙，在古神面前也是如此渺小。而此刻这个单薄的背影只是掂了掂手里的匕首，便义无反顾地向张牙舞爪的古神冲去——

他惊醒的时候正是暴风城宁静的夜晚；年轻的国王喘着气，身上的睡袍被冷汗浸湿。他想起身，却动弹不得；过了好一会儿，刚刚适应黑暗的双眼才看到某个龙崽子趴在他胸口流着口水睡得正香。

被他惊动的巨龙——更正，是半大幼龙拉希奥迷迷糊糊地睁开了眼。“……安度因？……怎么没睡？”

金发青年又气又好笑地推了推他的脑袋。“你还问？看看自己睡成什么样子了，趴我胸口上还害我做噩梦。”

黑龙打着哈欠从他身上下来，半真半假地抱怨着：“我可没这么重。”

“以前的你是没这么重。但是现在你都有一头狮鹫这么大了，人类形态还比我高半个脑袋——”

拉希奥咕哝了一声，端着床头柜上的空杯子赤脚溜达出去了。已经毫无睡意的安度因只好抱着被子坐在床上盯着窗外的星星出神。在他数到第四百秒的时候，黑龙回来了，将手里的一杯温牛奶塞到他手里。

“给。这样会好点吧。”

“……深更半夜的你找谁热的牛奶？”

“没人。厨师睡着呢，所以我自己喷火随便热了下。”

他想象了一下黑龙睡眼惺忪地对着一个杯子喷火的样子，把小小的微笑掩藏在了杯子的边缘后面。直到他干掉大半杯牛奶后者才开口：“所以，这次梦到了什么？”

笑容消失。那种彻骨的寒意和恐慌又回来了。他深吸一口气：“……我……梦到了我的父亲——我是说他的纪念碑……”

黑龙若有所思地点了点头，看起来是在思考如果现在道歉是不是能避免再被揍一拳。他决定继续说下去。“……我还……我还梦到了你。被恩佐斯——”

这次拉希奥笑了，红宝石的眼睛在黑暗中微微反光。“别想了。我在这儿呢。”

“……不是那样。”

“那是怎样呢？”

他一直都觉得这头黑龙很奇怪。一本正经地说着要守护艾泽拉斯可是净惹出些奇奇怪怪的麻烦（除了这次，这次拉希奥确实是艾泽拉斯的救星之一了——）；能把敌人和朋友一起耍的团团转，但在他面前却又永远显得真诚。黑龙静静地等着他的回答。

“……实际上，我好像一直都没有机会告诉父亲我有多爱他。”

所以在梦里看到那一刻时，他感到恐惧。如果这样的事再发生一次——又一次失去这样的机会——他不确定自己能不能熬过去。

黑龙叹了口气，伸手拍了拍他的脑袋。这让他感觉自己被当成了小孩，但这次他纵容自己享受这样的触摸。

“即便你不说，我也知道你是怎么想的，亲爱的安度因。“他凑近他，属于龙类的略显灼热的呼吸喷洒在他的鼻尖。”而且我回来了。你有很多机会来对我抒发你的爱意——无论是在平时还是……在床上。”

金发的国王忍不住翻了个白眼，抓起床头的枕头糊到黑龙的脸上，后者嬉笑着接下这不痛不痒的攻击把枕头放回原位。

“喝完牛奶就睡觉吧，”那头黑龙说，“我在这儿呢。”

“晚安。”


End file.
